Bleach: The Mummy
by Shadowwolf1997
Summary: The Mummy with the characters of Bleach. The pairing is Renji/Isane
1. Sand and Blood

**Hey guys Shadowwolf1997 here. This story came to me and was inspired by The Mummy: Bleach Verse written by Shanda Bear. I am writing to help spread the Renji/Isane pairing out there, it doesn't get enough love in my opinion. Read and if you like review. I don't own the Mummy or Bleach.**

Bleach: The Mummy

Chapter 1: Sand and Blood

Renji Abarai: Rick O'Connell

Isane Kotetsu: Evelyn Carnahan

Keigo Asano: Jonathan Carnahan

Ichigo Kurosaki: Ardeth Bey

Sosuke Aizen: Imhotep

Tier Harrible: Anck-namun

Luppi Antenor: Beni

Yammy: Warden

Three Americans: Ganju, Grimmjow, and Ikkaku

Mayuri: Scholar

Yammamoto: Curator

Stark: Pharaoh

Kyoraku: Winston

Original Positions: Chad and Shuhei: Renji's best friends and partners

Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin: Ichigo's parents

Retsu Unohana and Ukitake: Isane, Keigo, and Kiyone's parents

Kiyone Kotetsu: Isane and Kisuke's younger sister

Introduction:

 _1230 B.C._

 _The sun is slowly setting, tinting the sky red as the scene slowly shifts to reveal an awe inspiring Egyptian Sphinx and the even more impressive city it lies within. Filled with countless Egyptian people and their pets and livestock._

" _Thebes, City of the Living, crown jewel of Pharaoh Stark I, home of Sosuke Aizen, Pharaoh's High Priest, Keeper of the Dead. Birthplace of Tier Harrible, Pharaoh's mistress, no other man was allowed to touch her."_

 _The scene reveals Tier walking thorough and ornate chamber, a tall woman with golden hair and a dark complexion. Her eyes are a brilliant emerald green. She wore a coat of black and gold body paint, a security measure placed by Pharaoh to make sure no other man touched her._

 _As walks past several gold statues, the "statues" move and reveal themselves to be gold painted priests in green robes._

 _As she passed a gold curtain, Sosuke Aizen is shown to be waiting for her. A tall man with brown eyes, brown hair, and a fair complexion, he walks to meet Harrible._

" _But for their love… they were willing to risk life itself."_

 _Harrible and Aizen began to kiss. So focused on each other neither noticed Aizen's hand smear the paint on Harrible's left shoulder._

 _As this is going on, the priests are attempting to close the doors to the room, the doors are pushed open to reveal a man taller than Aizen, with dark brown hair and piercing, wolf-like, gray-blue eyes that seemed dull at the same time, as if their own noticed everything around him but couldn't be bothered to acknowledge what he saw._

 _The Pharaoh Stark had entered the chamber._

 _His features became confused and suspicious, as he stared at the priests and in ancient Egyptian said "What are you doing here?"_

 _As he strode towards the curtain, the priests again closed the door, and braced it with a large wooden beam._

 _As the Pharaoh strode past the curtain he saw Harrible standing near the statue of a cat gazing at the ground. It was then that the Pharaoh's eyes wandered to her left shoulder._

 _Raising his hand and pointing to the smeared paint he asked in a furious tone "Who has touched you."_

 _Harrible's shocked gaze turned to behind the Pharaoh and he turned to find Aizen grabbing his sword from its scabbard._

" _Aizen" the Pharaoh's tone was one of shock and betrayal "my priest?" His attention focused on Aizen, he did not see Harrible draw a dagger and stab him from behind._

 _As Pharaoh Stark screamed in agony, he turned to face Harrible, only for Aizen to stab him with his own sword. The priests watched in horror at the slaying of the pharaoh, the treacherous act appearing as a silhouette, through the curtain as Aizen and Harrible struck again and again._

 _The attention of the priests however was soon directed at the massive doors as they heaved as if they were hit with a great force, voices coming from the other side._

 _As Aizen finished with his last thrust, he stared up at the door and muttered the Tier with a hint of fear "Pharaoh's Bodyguards." As the doors heaved open revealing Pharaoh's elite guard, Tier turned to her love and said "You must go! Save yourself"_

" _No." Aizen declared with determination._

" _But only you can resurrect me." Tier cried in desperation._

" _No I won't leave you." Aizen stated again but was surrounded and being pulled away from his love by his men. He shouted at them while lashing out "Get away from me." Tier stroked the air in front of his face and as he was pulled away Aizen shouted "You will live again. I will resurrect you!"_

 _Only moments later Pharaoh's Bodyguards ripped back the curtain and gasped in shock at the sight of the pharaoh's corpse._

 _Glaring at the guards Tier declared "My body is no longer his temple." And raised the dagger before stabbing herself with it and claiming her own life. In another chamber separated by a curtain, Aizen turns away in grief as the silhouette of his love stabs herself._

" _In order to resurrect Tier, Aizen and his priests broke into her tomb and stole her body. They raced across the desert taking Tier's body to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, ancient burial place for the sons of Pharaohs, and the resting place for the wealth of Egypt._

" _For his love, Aizen dared the gods' anger by going deep into the City, taking the black book of the dead from its holy resting place. Tier's soul had been sent to the dark underworld, her vital organ's removed and place in five sacred Canopic jars."_

 _As Aizen read from the book and his priests chanted, a shade like figure emerged from a nearby pool of water, the figure moved to position itself over Tier's lifeless. As it enveloped her it "melted" into her and Tier took a deep gasp._

" _Harrible's soul had come back from the dead." As Aizen raised the dagger to complete the ritual, but is suddenly stopped by pharaoh's bodyguards. The figure rise from Tier corpse and with a loud shriek descends back into the pool as Aizen screams in anger and grief._

" _But Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Aizen and stopped him before the ritual could be completed. Aizen's priests were sentenced to be mummified alive." The scene shifts to reveal Aizen's priests in varying stages of mummification, and struggling and screaming as Pharaoh's bodyguards, some garbed with jackal masks in honor of Anubis, perform the rituals for mummification._

" _As for Aizen himself, he was to endure the Hom Dai, the worst of all ancient curses, one so horrible it had never been performed." The scene switches to show Aizen being held down as his tongue is held by a pair of tongs, one of the bodyguards brings a knife down on the tongue and steps in front of Aizen, blocking the view as he screams in agony._

 _He his later shown being wrapped in linen clothes making noises of protest. As he is laid down in a wooden sarcophagus, one of the Anubis-masked bodyguards brings forth a large pot filled with a type of beetle. He then dumps the beetles onto Aizen who proceeds to make muffled screams. The top of the sarcophagus is placed on top and locked with a strange metal prism. The wooden one is then placed in a large, stone sarcophagus and locked in a similar manner._

" _He was to remain sealed within his sarcophagus forever, the undead for all eternity. The Medjai would never allow him to be released… for if he should ever be resurrected he will arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh-eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility."_

 _As the Medjai bury Aizen's sarcophagus under the feet of Anubis, the scene shifts for the city at night in the past, to the present day, its ancient beauty lost to time._

Hamunaptra

1923 A.D.

" _For over three thousand years men and armies have fought over this land, never knowing what horror lay beneath."_

Men in the uniform of the French Foreign Legion rush to the wall of Hamunaptra, and bearing down upon them is a vast army of gun wielding nomads. The scene shifts again to reveal a group of people upon horse all clad in black onto of a mesa. In the center is a young man on a black horse. What little of his hair that can be seen due to the turban is a bright orange color, fair skin and brown eyes. To his left his a woman with dark skin and violet hair with cat like yellow eyes. To his right is a man with fair skin and scruffy blond hair with gray eyes.

" _And for three thousand years we, the Medjai, the descendants of Pharaoh's sacred kept watch."_

Down below in the city, as the French soldiers prepare for battle, a man on a white horse looks at the oncoming army and runs for the city. Watching him go are four men, two with black hair, one a giant with dark skin, and a red haired man covered with tattoos. Their names, Renji Abarai, Chad Sado, Shuhei Hisagi, and Luppi Antenor.

Luppi looked to Renji and said "He just got promoted."

Rolling his eyes Renji calls out "Prenez vos positions." Handsome in a rugged sort of way, Renji hair was tied back in a pineapple like ponytail with the upper part of his face and neck lined with tattoos.

Shuhei and Chad both readied their weapons their medallions glinting in the desert sun. Chad's Mexican coin and Shuhei's medallion which functioned like a photo album, able to hold several small pictures at once.

Renji turned to look at his friends as the enemy drew near "You guys are with me one this one right."

Shuhei grins and replies "You know it"

"Do you even need to ask?" Chad asks in his usual calm manner.

Renji laughs at their answers knowing he can count on them before Luppi nervously nods and says, "Oh your strength gives me strength," causing Renji to stare at the man.

As the horde charges closer upon horseback Luppi shakes his head and runs after to commander saying "Wait for me." Rolling their eyes the three others take aim

Waiting until the nomads were almost on them, Renji gave the order to fire. Scores of nomads went down with each shot, each volley of rifle fire reaping a bloody harvest. The nomads then open up with their guns. Despite lack of accuracy and the ancient city's walls, many of the French soldiers are cut down due to the sheer number of bullets raining down on them. As the nomads keep on pushing forward Renji dropped his rifle and picked up his dual pistols, Chad and Shuhei right there beside him. As the three friends run for the inner city, Luppi is ran for a set of ruins as his three friends jump over a fallen column and come running toward him.

"RUN, LUPPI, RUN. GET INSIDE."

Luppi ran for the ruin… and closed the door on his friends.

"Hey don't you close that door! Don't you close that…" the resounding thud of the stone door cut off the red haired man's tirade.

"Come on," Chad speaks in an unbelievably calm voice, "we have to get out of here."

Renji, Chad, and Shuhei found themselves running deeper into the city nomads hot on their tails. Drawing their weapons, the three friends decide to make a last stand, and six pistols go off in nearly perfect rhythm. Together they down scores of nomads but still their opponents come and still they are brought down by the three best friends.

However, during the shootout one of the nomads hits Chad in the head with his rifle, and the big man crashes to the ground, his pistols clutched in a death grip.

With a quick shoot Renji brings down Chad's killer, but before he can pick a new target, he hears and 'oomph' a turns to see that Shuhei has taken a shot to the gut. Before Renji can even move to help his friend several more shots hit Shuhei, but before he falls, he looks to Renji and with the last bit of strength he has spits out "R-Run Renji," before he to hits the sand with a thud.

Biting back a yell of sorrow, Renji turns and runs through the city, the nomads hot on his tale. However it isn't long before Renji is trapped at the statue of Anubis and turns to face the nomads as they raise their guns at him. Closing his eyes and waiting for his death Renji hears the nomads begin to panic and opens one eye cautiously to find himself alone. As he stares in disbelief, Renji hears a faint whispering and turns to face the statue as the whispering grows louder and hears a clear "Get Out." As he continues to stare at the statue, a geyser of sand shoots up towards him from the front and then the back.

As Renji retreat a glob of sand shaped like a hand seems to almost reach out for him as is falls back to the ground, and the image of a face is formed in the sand.

Before he leaves, Renji returns to the site of his fallen friends and takes their medallions, mementoes to remember the two men who were more like brothers to him than anything. Chads Mexican coin and Shuhei's album medallion, within it containing one picture, the three of them arms locked over each other's shoulders and looking at the camera, Renji and Shuhei with large smirks on their faces and Chad in his signature seemingly indifferent expression upon his face. Clenching his other hand in a fist, Renji gently places both over his head and makes to leave this damn sandbox.

As the last of the nomads flee from the city, the orange-haired Medjai speaks in Arabic "The creature remains undiscovered."

The woman notes Renji walking out into the desert and says "What of this one… should we kill him?"

"No mother," the lead Medjai says with a cryptic not "the desert will kill him."

 **Well let me know what you guys think. This is Shadowwolf1997 going to bed (its 4:11 right now so I am tired)**


	2. Adventure Begins

**Hey guys Shadowwolf1997 here with another chapter of Bleach: The Mummy. Hope you guys enjoy so please read and review. Oh and I do not own the Mummy of Bleach, wish I did but don't. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Adventure Begins**

Cairo, Egypt

Three years later

In the Cairo Museum library, a young, tall, silver-haired woman named Isane Kotetsu was busy placing books back into their place within the library while balancing rather precariously placed ladder.

"Sacred Stones…" she spoke as she placed the book in its proper place with on hand while holding all the other books with her other hand as she was shelfing them. "Sculptures and Aesthetics… Socrates, Seth Volume One, Volume two, and Volume Three and… T-", she stopped as her gray eyes stared in confusion at the new book in her hand. "Tuthmosis? What are you doing here?", she asks with a slight laugh. "T- T-T where are the T's?" Isane asks while she looks around and finally sees the T's bookshelf right behind her.

"T's, alright it's time to put you were you belong." Isane said as she placed the other books on a top of a shelf and turned to face the T section.

Wanting to save time and not have to go down the ladder and reposition it, Isane reached out and attempted to place the books in its proper area. However she did not have the reach to place the book back, yet continued to lean further and further, until the ladder fell backward.

"Ahhh." Isane let out a startled yelp as she was forced to balance the ladder… with no support in the middle of the aisle between the S and T sections of the library.

"Somebody…ah…anybody" Isane cried as she balanced precariously on the upright ladder… which last for about three more seconds before Isane lost her balance and the ladder slammed into the bookshelf to her left, which then started a domino effect that took out all the other bookshelves in the library one by one, throwing thousands of books up into the air and on the ground.

As the last bookcase fell, Isane stood up and in a scared/worried tone said just one word "Oops."

Almost as soon as she said that, the cries of a man in complete and utter disbelief could be heard "Wha- how c-ah," and then Curator Yamamoto turned his gaze to the librarian, disbelief turning to anger. An old man, the curator was bald with a white beard that reached down to his waist and wrapped with a series of x-shaped bandages.

"Sons of the Pharaohs, give me frogs, give me flies, locusts! Give me anything put you! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!" Isane tried to apologize saying "I am so sorry sir, it was an accident."

Yamamoto however responded by saying "My dear girl, when Ramses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You… are a catastrophe!"

Yamamoto said in both anger and exasperation "Look at my library, why do I put up with a clumsy youngster like you?" The question was directed more at himself than anything else but Isane still answered.

Her face brightening at a chance to prove herself useful, she quickly listed off several reasons that came to mind "You put up with me sir b-because I can read and write Ancient Egyptian, and I can—can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic-" and a this point Isane's voice took a very indignant tone "and we-well I am the only person within a thousand miles that knows how to properly code and catalog this library that's why." She finished in a very serious and assured tone.

"I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons and that your father was like a son to me. May their souls rest" The curator said in a somewhat gentle tone, not missing the sad look that crossed Isane's face at the mention of her parents.

"Now I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes, straighten up this library." Yamamoto finished in an exasperated yell. As he walked away, Isane a loud 'thud' come from the exhibit hall. Going to investigate, Isane left the library and entered a room filled with Egyptian artifacts.

"Hello, is anyone here" Isane said as she heard another 'thud'. Grabbing one of the torches from one of the many statues in the room.

As Isane looked around, calling out the names of the other employees of the museum, she heard another thud coming from one of the coffins.

Moving cautiously, Isane slowly crept up to stand right beside the open casket… and screamed in utter shock and fear as the mummy within shoot straight up.

As Isane struggled to catch her breath, she heard two voices laughing their heads off as they rose from the casket, her older brother and her younger sister, Keigo and Kiyone.

Keigo was the oldest of them all, but sure did not act like it. His once blond hair had long since darkened to a deep brown, his eyes were a black color. Kiyone was the youngest, and by far the shortest of the Kotetsu siblings. With gray eyes like her sister and mother, she still maintained the blond hair color their father once had before his disease gave him an attack that turned his hair white.

"Keigo, Kiyone, have you two no respect for the dead." It was Keigo who answered "Of course we do Isane but sometimes I would rather like to join them." "Yeah same here" the youngest of the Kotetsu siblings said while still laughing at the prank she and her brother played on their sister.

"Well I wish you would do it sooner rather than later Keigo before you ruin my career the same way you ruined yours and before Kiyone becomes just like you." The middle Kotetsu sibling, obviously the responsible one, said with irritation as she slapped the oldest of the Kotetsu siblings and told him to leave the casket.

"But sis Keigo is actually doing well in his career right now," Kiyone said trying to defend her brother. "Yes my dear, sweet, baby sister, our little Kiyone is right. At the moment my career is on a high note." Keigo said as he climbed out of the open casket, Kiyone right behind him.

"High note ha. Oh please Keigo I don't have time for you and Kiyone at the moment. I have created something of a mess within the library and Curator Yamamoto is angry with me. On top of that the Bembridge Scholars have rejected my application again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field." At this, Isane slumped down on the edge of one of the statues with a depressed look.

Seeing this her siblings dropped their goofy demeanors for a second, Kiyone grabbed her sister's hand and gave her a comforting smile while Keigo leaned in front of his sister and gave her a comforting smile and said "Hey don't worry about it little sis, you'll always have us."

At this Isane smiled at her two siblings, touched by their concern for her.

"In fact" Keigo said with a loud and excited voice as he turned to the casket and began to rummage through it, "I brought just the thing to cheer you up."

"Oh please Keigo not another worthless trinket, if I have to go to the curator with another piece of junk to try and" Isane's voice turned to a mumble as her brother showed her the prism like object "sell for you."

As Isane took the object from her brother she asked with a somewhat awestruck voice "Where did you get this?"

With a slight chuckle Keigo responded with "Oh on a dig down in Thebes." His voice taking a somewhat desperate tone "My whole life I've never found anything, Isane. Please tell me I've found something."

As the middle Kotetsu sibling was examining the artifact, she hit something that opened the strange object. And revealed to all three of the Kotetsu siblings the piece of paper within.

With growing excitement Isane said "Keigo."

"Yes?"

"I think you found something." Isane finished as she pulled the paper out of the metal prism. She then opened it to reveal the hieroglyphics that covered it.

"I'll say, way to go Keigo." Kiyone finished with and excited shout.

Later in Curator Yamamoto's office, the three siblings were showing him the slip of paper.

"See that cartouche there. That's the official royal seal of Stark, I just know it." Isane was telling Yamamoto with the excitement of a child given a new toy.

"Perhaps." Was Yamamoto's cautious reply.

Keigo interrupted however with "Two questions. Who the hell was Stark, and was he rich?"

Isane turned towards her brother and said "He was the second Pharaoh of the 19th dynasty, said to be the richest of them all."

Kiyone began chuckling a said "Sounds like your kind of Pharaoh uh Keigo."

Now it was Keigo's turn to get excited as he spoke "That's right little sister that is very right. I like the Stark fellow, I like him very much"

"I have already dated the map and it's almost 3,000 years old." Isane continued explaining as she pointed to a corner of the parchment "and if you look at the hieratic just there… it's Hamunaptra." Isane finished with a satisfied look upon her face.

Not noticing the stunned looks on the oldest and youngest Kotetsu siblings' faces the Curator scoffed "Dear God, don't be ridiculous, we're scholars not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists."

Not paying attention as her siblings tried to get a closer look at the map Isane continued "Yes, yes I know all the silly talk about the city being protected by the curse of a mummy, nut my research has led me to believe that the city itself might actually have existed."

"Are we talking about _the_ Hamunaptra?" Keigo interrupted to verify that he wasn't dreaming.

"Yes. The City of the Dead. Where the earliest of Pharaoh's are said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt." Isane confirmed her brother's hope with a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, yes in a big u-underground treasure chamber." Keigo said in an almost hypnotized tone.

"Treasure." Kiyone said with a dreamy voice.

At this the curator scoffed.

"Oh please," Keigo said trying to defend himself "everyone knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand at the Pharaoh's command, once switched it would sink beneath the sand dunes, taking the treasure with it."

"As the Americans would say it's all fairy tales and hokum- oh my goodness" the Curator shouted in shock as part of the map caught fire.

As he dropped the burning parchment all three Kotetsu siblings ran to put out the fire before it destroyed the map.

"You've burnt it! You've burnt off the part with the lost city." Keigo said in disbelief.

"No all that treasure, it's gone now."

"It's all for the best I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's has ever found it, and most have never returned."

Much later at the prison in Cairo, the three Kotetsu siblings were being greeted by the warden of the prison, one Marechiyo Omaeda. A tall, yet fat man with black hair and eyes he shouted "Come, step over the threshold. Welcome to Cairo prison my humble home."

Isane turned to her brother with an irritated look. "You said you found it on a dig down in Thebes."

"Well," Keigo began nervously, "I was mistaken."

"You lied to me." Isane stated rather angrily.

"I lie to everyone."

"I am your sister."

"Yes well that just makes you more gullible."

"He's sort of right Isane, it does make you a little more gullible." Kiyone put in with an affirmative

Rolling her eyes at her sister Isane turned to their brother and stated "You stole it from a man at the local casbah."

"Picked his pocket actually," Keigo said getting more nervous and tried to guide both of his sisters towards the prison's entrance but Isane turned him right back around.

"What exactly is this man in prison for." Isane asked the warden.

"Well this I do not know, but when I heard you we coming, I asked him that myself." Omaeda acknowledged.

"And what did he say."

"He said 'I was just looking for a good time.'" At that a prison drop was opened to reveal several guards dragging out a tall, tattooed man. He was a young man who appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties with a messy and tangled red hair, his muscled body was caked in dirt from head to toe. He had two different medallions around his neck, one looked like a Mexican coin while the other simply looked like a regular medallion. He growled as the guards struck his back with their clubs.

"This is the man that you stole it from." Isane demanded from her brother who for his part looked pretty nervous. "Yes exactly, so let's leave." Isane ignored her brother.

"Sis maybe we should listen to Keigo this time." Kiyone said as she slightly hid behind her older sister.

"Who are you," The prisoner asked before his eyes wondered over to the sisters "and who are the kid and the broad."

"Broad?" Isane asked with no small amount of indignation.

"Kid?" Kiyone asked with some depression, she was almost 18 damn it not some little kid.

"I'm just a local scholar from around here. These are my sisters Isane and Kiyone." Keigo said to answer the man's question.

It was at that moment that something happened to cause warden Omaeda to leave them alone with the prisoner and his guards.

"Ask him about the box." Isane told her brother "Um, hello, excuse me."

The prisoner turned to look at Isane with an annoyed expression.

"We found your puzzle box, and we were hoping you could tell us about it."

"Um, No." The prisoner spoke in an assured tone, to the shock of the Kotetsu siblings.

"No you came to ask me about Hamunaptra." The man said with a bored expression on his face.

"How did you know that?" Kiyone asked with shock.

"Because kid that's where I was when I found it. I was there." The red-haired man spoke as if he was saying something to an idiot.

Keigo decide to get in the man's face to see if he was lying "But how do we know that isn't a load of bull shit."

The prisoner leaned back as if he was examining Keigo, "You know you look familiar. Do I know you?"

Realizing his position Keigo tried to worm out of it "No I just have one of those faces…" all the while not noticing the prisoner's eyes widening in recognition.

And as fast as a viper the man's fist connected with Keigo's skull, resulting in more clubs to the back courtesy of the guards.

Stepping over her downed brother while her sister kneeled down to make sure he was alright, Isane stood next to the cage. "You were actually at Hamunaptra?"

"Yeah I was there."

"Do you swear?" Isane asked, looking to see if this man was lying.

"Every damn day." Was the sarcastic reply the prisoner gave.

"No that's not what I-"

"I know what you meant, Stark's place, 'City of the Dead.'" Came the still sarcastic but still correct description of Hamunaptra.

Isane's next words came out as a stammer "C-c-could you t-tell me how to get there?"

The man looked at her with a raised eyebrow "You wanna know?"

"Well yes." Came the excited reply.

"Do you really want to know?" The man said getting closer to the bars.

"Yes." Came an even more excited reply.

Motioning the woman to lean closer, the prisoner did something completely unexpected, he grabbed her chin and brought her into a rough kiss.

"Then get me the hell out of here." The prisoner said in a loud voice.

In a state of shock Isane could only watch as the guards carried him away.

"Do it lady." The prisoner shouted before he was dragged back into the prison.

"Where are they taking him?" Isane, still shock asked to the newly appeared warden. "To be hanged, apparently he had a _very_ good time."

Later at the execution platform as a man was tying a noose around the prisoner's neck, Isane was pleading with the warden to spare him.

"I will give you one hundred pounds if you spare this man's life." Isane asked in a desperate voice.

"Lady, I would pay one hundred pounds, just to see him hang." The warden said with disinterest.

"Two hundred pounds."

"Proceed." Came the bored reply.

"Three- three hundred pounds." Came yet another desperate reply.

Down on the platform, as the red-haired man was being fitted with a noose the man tying asked "Any last requests pig."

"Yeah loosen the knot and let me go."

In disbelief the man turned towards the warden and relayed the message.

"Moron. Of course we don't let him go."

Rolling his eyes Renji was smacked in the head by said guard.

In desperation Isane cried out "Five hundred pounds."

The warden held out his hand in a 'wait' gesture and turned towards Isane and asked "And what else?", as he said this he place his hand on Isane's thigh.

"I am a very lonely man."

Isane's only response was to whack his hand with her book. This cause many of the prisoners to begin laughing.

The warden then shouted for the guards to pull the lever.

"No!" Isane cried out as the floor beneath Renji's feet collapse and was left hanging a foot above the ground struggling.

"Ah ha, his neck did not break." The warden cried out in excitement. "So sorry, now we must watch him strangle to death."

Know that Renji wouldn't last long Isane played her last card. "He knows the location of Hamunaptra."

This caught the warden's attention. "You lie."

"I would never." Cried an indignant Isane.

"Are you telling that this filthy, godless, son of a pig know where to find the lost City of the Dead." Omaeda asked still incredulous.

Noticing Renji was starting to look rather blue Isane picked up the pace of her bartering "Yes and if you cut him down we'll give you…" looking at the struggling man Isane blurted out "ten percent."

"Fifty percent." Came the counter.

"Twenty"

"Forty"

"Thirty"

So caught up in the haggling Omaeda couldn't catch himself in time as he blurted out "Twenty five."

Noticing his slip up Isane smiled triumphantly and said "Deal."

Growling at his mistake, the warden turned towards the gallows and shouted "Cut him down."

A guard with a sword quickly severed the rope, and Renji hit the ground, gasping for air but very much alive.

As he rolled over he glanced over at the balcony… and saw Isane Kotetsu grinning in satisfaction.

Later, the Kotetsu sibling were at Giza Port waiting for their new guide to show up.

"Do you really think he'll show up?" Isane asked rather skeptically while Kiyone nodded in agreement. "I agree with Isane, Keigo."

"Yes undoubtedly, knowing my luck he'll show up. He maybe a cowboy but I know the breed, his word is his word."

The Silver haired woman only huffed and said "Well I don't like him, he's filthy, he's rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like that brute one bit."

"Anyone I know?" At the question all three Kotetsu turned around, and needless to say they were all shocked.

Renji Abarai was completely free of dirt ant dried blood, a white bandana cover up most of the tattoos on his forehead. His hair any been brushed and arranged in a pineapple like ponytail and the two medallions still swung from his neck. His tunic was replaced by a red jacket, a clean white shirt underneath, and dark pants. In his own sort of way he was… handsome.

"Oh," Isane was the most mesmerized by the transformation "Hello." She said in a somewhat awestruck tone.

Keigo patted his new partner on the shoulder with enthusiasm "Amazing bay for the start of an adventure, eh Abarai?"

"Yeah, yeah amazing." Renji said while checking his coat pocket, making sure his wallet was still there.

"Oh I never steal from a partner… partner."

"It's actually true, one of the few things he says that isn't a lie." Kiyone said with a somewhat dry tone.

"Oh that reminds me… no hard feelings about the-" Renji mock punched the air, simulating the act of knocking Keigo for a loop.

"Oh no, happens all the time." Keigo said waving off the skull crushing punch he received.

"Again, he's not joking about that." Kiyone said again with a dry tone of voice.

Ignoring her sister's comment Isane stared at the man who would be their guide "Mr. Abarai, can you look me in the eye and guarantee that this all isn't some sort of joke or a flimflam? Because if it is I am warning you-"

Interrupting the silver haired woman's speech with a scoff and a raised eyebrow Renji spoke "You're _warning_ me? Lady let me put it this way, my whole damn garrison believed in this so much, that without orders they marched half-way across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. And when we got there… all we found was sand and blood." Grabbing a hold of the two medallions around his neck he spoke with a more pained tone, "And I lost the two best friends I had to that damn sandbox."

Reaching down he grabbed Isane's bags and began taking them onto the ferry, not noticing the thoughtful look he was receiving from one Isane Kotetsu

"Yes, yes you're right, filthy, rude, a complete brute and scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all." Keigo couldn't resist teasing his sister for her earlier comment much to Kiyone's amusement.

As she turned around to stare at her brother, a new, or rather, familiar face appeared.

"A bright good morning to all." Warden Omaeda spoke with a smile.

"Oh no what are you doing here?" Isane couldn't, or wouldn't, stop the irritation that crept into her voice at the appearance of the warden.

"I'm here to protect my investment, thank you very much." Was the snide response to the middle Kotetsu sibling's question.

With annoyed looks, the Kotetsu siblings all traveled up the ramp to the ferry.

And so was to begin the adventure of a life time.


End file.
